Two in the Wind
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: After Catherine Willows announces her leave of CSI, no one is as shocked and pained as her best friend Sara Sidle. And Catherine's about to find out the exact reason why. [co-writer: dcmasters] ONE SHOT


**Two in the Wind**

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

Catherine Willows walked from room to room packing her belongings into boxes. The CSI had resigned from her job earlier, for real this time. It had been an emotional goodbye. She'd spent some of the best and worst times with her colleagues, her family. Lindsay had grown up and gone off to better things, so it seemed like the perfect time for Catherine to move on.

Thinking back to her earlier speech she shed a silent tear. There was one CSI who looked completely heartbroken at the revelation of her immediate resignation. Gently, she ran a finger over an old photo of herself and her best friend, Sara Sidle, giving a heavy sigh.

Sara sighed. After twelve years, she couldn't believe it. Catherine was really leaving. For real this time. With barely a warning.

Sara knew she couldn't just let her leave without telling her. It wasn't fair to either of them after they'd been through so much together. She stood in the open door frame of Catherine's office, knocking. "Need some help?"

"Can you give me a hand with these boxes to the car?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah, but first...I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious," Catherine said, closing the door before rejoining the brunette, "Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

Sara bit her lip. "Well...I don't know. Especially now that..." she took a shaky breath. "I mean, it's hard not to be angry at you for leaving, but after twelve years, I can't say I blame you..."

Catherine frowned slightly. "Do you want me to explain my decision in detail? Or are you angry you weren't forewarned?"

"Can it be both?"

"Sara, I didn't have time to tell you, and to be perfectly honest if I had, I wouldn't have known how. You've been my rock here, so many times, even if we did get off to a shaky start. I've been at the lab nearly twenty years, practically Lindsay's whole life. I'll miss it, yes, but Lindsay's gone, I'm on my own and it just... feels like the right time to go."

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "Wh-what if you weren't alone?"

"What?"

The brunette sighed. "Catherine, I..." Suddenly the whole speech she had about what a good friend Catherine had been, such a strong, wonderful and caring person was zapped from her thoughts. She was scared of what the repercussions would be, but if she didn't tell her now, she knew she never would. She stood, pulling away and standing in front of her, trying to find the words, but couldn't help being overcome as tears dripped fro her eyes.

"Sara?" Catherine frowned, brushing the tears from Sara's cheeks, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Sara took a breath, holding her hand. "Please don't go. Not without me..."

"Sara, you'll be ok. You've got Nick here, he'll look out for you. You're stronger than you think you are," Catherine managed, her voice shaky. Truth be told, she was trying to convince herself she'd be ok without Sara more than anything else. The older woman reached out, pulling the brunette into a hug, tears falling down her face. She really wasn't getting what Sara was trying to say.

Sara hugged her tightly, her hands running through Catherine's long hair. "Yes but...he's not...who I've fallen in love with over the last twelve years..." she whispered. It was an odd way to say it, but she said it.

Catherine pulled back slightly to look at Sara. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I..I said..I'm in love with you. You don't have to feel that way. It's ok if you don't. I-I know it's ridiculous to say now and I don't want you to stay because of it. I just knew if I didn't say it now I never would."

"Sara, I... I love you too. I have for a long time."

Sara took a deep breath. "Y-you what?" she said in surprise.

Catherine brought a hand softly to Sara's cheek, pulling her in to kiss her.

Sara wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly.

Catherine moaned softly, deepening the lingering, loving kiss.

Sara climbed into her lap, kissing her deeper, moaning.

"Sara..." Catherine murmured, holding the brunette tightly.

"Yes Cath...?" she moaned softly.

"I can't stay..." she whispered, "I... I have to go..."

"No!" Sara protested, hugging her tightly.

"If I don't, I'd be risking my life, and everybody's here."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, sitting beside her again.

"I... Come with me..."

"C-go where?"

"Quantico."

"I...I...you mean, quit and go with you? Cath, I don't have the experience or recommendations you do," Sara said.

"Sure you do, I used to be your supervisor, and there's a fantastic lab. They have a position available and I have a friend that owes me a favor."

Sara smiled. "Then I guess I'd better pack too, huh?" she said, hugging her tightly.

"Really?" Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled, kissing her passionately. "Help me?"

Catherine nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

Sara nodded too. "Absolutely," she said, picking up a few boxes. "We'll take your stuff out first, then you can help me."

Catherine smiled, nodding as she picked up a couple of boxes, leading Sara to the car. Opening the door, she placed the boxes she held inside then turned to the brunette. "Sara..."

Sara placed the boxes in the backseat, turning to her. "Yeah?"

Catherine reached out to take her hands. "If we're going to make this work, then I need to be honest with you..."

Sara nodded. "Ok..."

"I have to leave because the assassins that were after me... they still are, and I don't want to put everyone at risk. So going to Quantico is easier than going into Witness Protection. At least this way I can still be in contact with my daughter, my family."

Sara nodded. "I understand. Then, I'm in danger too?"

"Yes. Which is why you have to be sure about this."

"I'm positive."

Catherine let out the breath she'd held, kissing her cheek. "Ok. Let's get your stuff packed."

Sara smiled, walking back in after her.

* * *

When they'd packed up Sara's things and she'd tendered her resignation too, much to everyone's shock, Catherine smiled across at her. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours," Sara said, taking her free hand.

Catherine kissed the back of Sara's hand, holding it tightly as she drove.

They arrived at Catherine's a short while later and once they were inside, Catherine pulled Sara close to kiss her lovingly.

Sara held her tightly. "Mmm, I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too. This is really happening right? I'm not stuck in some sort of dream?"

Sara kissed her passionately, sitting in her lap.

Catherine moaned, returning the kiss as she felt nerves fill her stomach. She'd never been with another woman before.

Sara moaned softly, her hands rubbing Catherine's back. She was nervous, but she knew what to do. She knew her. "It's ok..." she whispered. "It's okay to be nervous..."

Catherine nodded, her body shivering at Sara's touch. "I'm so glad I don't have to say goodbye to you. Because I couldn't."

Sara hugged her tightly. "Me too. Should we go back to the bedroom?"

Catherine nodded, taking Sara's hand until she got just inside her bedroom, closing the door as she wrapped her arms around Sara kissing her hard.

Sara moaned, pulling her to the bed. "Mmm..."

Catherine moaned as they felt against the mattress still in their embrace, nipping Sara's lip.

Sara moaned louder. gripping her back. "Mmm..."

Catherine pulled them both to sit up, pulling Sara's top over her head, kissing her once again as she unclasped her bra.

Sara smiling, doing thee same to Catherine, blushing a bit. Though it wasn't like she hadn't seen herself in a mirror. But this was Catherine. Her best friend. "Cath..." she moaned, kissing her neck, "I want all you can give..."

"Mmm Sara..." Catherine moaned, her hands lightly exploring the newly exposed flesh, taking in every curve, every detail.

Sara trailed kisses all over Catherine's upper body before kissing her neck again.

Catherine gave a series of soft sighs and moans, pulling her back into a deep kiss as she lay them down again. She slowly rolled them, moving herself on top of Sara beginning to nip her neck, then continued along her collarbone.

Sara smiled, giving soft, happy sighs at each nip. "Mmm..."

Catherine nipped down between Sara's breasts, stopping at that spot for a moment as she moaned, before circling Sara's right nipple with kisses, then her left.

Sara moaned loudly, running her hands through Catherine's hair.

"Something you want?" Catherine asked, her voice thick with desire.

Sara nodded. "You," she moaned by her ear as she reached down to strip the remainder of her clothes, "in every way."

Catherine whimpered, as she followed suit removing the remained of her clothes as well, pressing herself against Sara desperate to feel their bodies together. Catherine took Sara's left nipples in her mouth with a loud moan.

Sara gasped, her body instantly arching into her. "Oh yes..."

Catherine's tongue teased the nipples as she ran a hand lightly up Sara's thigh.

Sara groaned loudly, feeling herself getting extremely wet already.

"Oh, you like that honey?" Catherine asked, switching nipples, her fingers brushing Sara's clit.

"Oh...yes!" Sara gasped.

"Mmm..." Catherine moaned, nipping down Sara's stomach her tongue lightly flicking the sensitive nub.

Sara's body jumped from the bed as her legs widened. "Oh God..."

"Mmm, steady..." Catherine smirked, the movements of her tongue become more controlled, "So wet..."

Sara nodded, trying to calm down, holding her head in place. "Oh...yes..."

Catherine began sucking, loving that Sara wanted to keep her there before gently blowing.

Sara moaned, one hand raking through Catherine's long hair. "Oh yes... please..."

Catherine's tongue dipped inside the brunette with a moan.

"C-Cath!" Sara called. breathily. "Oh please!"

Catherine swirled her tongue, pushing it as deeply as she could, moving a hand up to pinch Sara's clit.

Sara's moans were long and loud. She removed her hands from Catherine's head, her legs holding her there, beginning to ride her tongue. her arms steadying herself on the bed. "Oh...shit...yes..."

Catherine moaned flicking her tongue hard as she rolled Sara's clit between her fingers.

Sara went harder, faster. "Shit! So close!"

Catherine pinched again, her tongue darting faster.

"Oh...CATHERINE!" she screamed, cumming into her mouth.

Catherine moaned, drinking all she gave, lapping at her before kissing her way up Sara's body to kiss her gently.

Sara moaned. "I love you," she said. "Was it ok?"

"I love you too," Catherine smiled, brushing Sara's forehead, "Everything was perfect."

"Mmm, do you use anything? Or would you rather I use what I have?"

Catherine blushed slightly. "I do, but... we have all night..."

Sara smiled. "What would you like?"

"You. Just you."

Sara kissed her, rolling Catherine on her back, and sucking on her collarbone.

"Oh..." Catherine said as she exhaled.

Sara nipped the area as she went to suck on her left breast gently.

"Mmm, Sara..." Catherine moaned, closing her eyes.

Sara sucked a little harder, squeezing the other.

Catherine ran her fingers through Sara's hair. "Yes..."

Sara swirled her tongue around the peak, moaning.

Catherine gave a soft whimper, her body shivering.

Sara smiled, kissing her way to the other.

Catherine groaned, squirming slightly as she felt herself grow wetter.

The brunette moaned against her, a hand trailing downward.

"Oh, god, please!" Catherine begged.

Sara smiled at her. "Hmm?"

"Please..." Catherine repeated.

Sara moaned in her ear.

Catherine whimpered. "Just... be careful. My gunshot wound is still a little tender."

Sara smiled, kissing her gently. "Always."

Catherine returned the kiss, moving her arms above her head.

Sara kissed directly down the center and gave her clit a long lick, moaning.

"Ohh..." Catherine replied in a long, low moan.

Sara pulled away, laying behind Catherine and pulling her close as she slipped two fingers inside with her free hand, being careful to lay Catherine on her uninjured side.

"Oh god..." Catherine said with a soft breath.

Sara smiled. "Mmm," she moaned softly, kissing her neck, moving her fingers a bit.

"Mmm, Sara..."

The arm that was holding Catherine close, came up as Sara guided Catherine's mouth closer to her, crushing her lips as she, gently, added another finger, slowing her strokes. "Mmm..."

Catherine gave a high pitched moan into Sara's mouth.

Sara smiled. "Ok?"

"God, yes."

Sara's fingers moved a little faster.

Catherine slowly moved against her. "Mmm..."

"Like this, honey? Everything ok?" Sara moaned.

"Feels amazing..." Catherine managed.

Sara moaned, curling her fingers every so often. "You're so warm, so beautiful..."

"Mmm yes.." Catherine moaned, moving more quickly against her.

Sara moaned loudly by her ear. "Oh yes...oh..."

Sara's moans were making Catherine wetter and her body began to shake.

"Mmm. you feel so good on my fingers," she moaned, thrusting faster. "So wet... God, I want you so bad! You're so amazing! So sexy..."

"Yes! Oh god... so close..." Catherine moaned loudly, reaching her hand down to stroke her clit with her fingers..

Sara moaned loudly. "Oh...yes, b-but don't worry about me right now. I want all my attention on you."

Catherine nodded, stopping her actions. "Oh god, Sara, make me come..."

Sara went faster and faster, moving down to suck on her neck, her thumb, rubbing Catherine's clit.

"YES! SARAAA!" Catherine screamed as she came hard.

Sara kissed her hard, thrusting gently with the aftershocks. "Mmm, so sexy my God," she moaned.

Catherine moaned loudly into Sara's mouth as she came a second time.

Sara moaned. "Mmm, you're amazing!"

"No, that's you," Catherine managed.

"And you," Sara said, pulling her fingers out to suck them clean. "Oh god..." she moaned.

Catherine gave s loud moan. "So sexy..."

Sara smirked. "Too tired?"

"Never..."

Sara kissed her hard. "I need you again," she moaned, "so hard..."

Catherine moaned, returning the kiss. "Would you... like anything?"

"Well, if you have anything that has batteries I wouldn't object..." Sara moaned.

Catherine smirked, reaching into her drawer. Quickly, she turned the vibrator on low and pressed it to Sara's clit.

Sara moaned, grabbing Catherine's other hand.

"Oh, you like that huh?"

"Yes," Sara moaned. "Oh yes..."

Catherine's head dipped to take Sara's nipples in her mouth with a loud moan.

Sara ran her hands through Catherine's hair. "Ohh..."

"Something you like?" Catherine asked before gently blowing across the wet nipples.

Sara jumped, moaning loudly.

Catherine smirked, nipping along her stomach as she turned the setting higher.

"OH!" Sara moaned loudly, arching off the bed.

Catherine pushed three fingers inside the soaking core, moving them hard.

Sara moaned louder, starting to shake a bit.

Catherine smirked, curling her fingers as she moved them harder nipping along Sara's lower stomach.

"Yes...ohh yes..."

Catherine increased speed with her fingers as well as turning the vibrator up another notch, moving up to suck Sara's neck.

"Oh yess... I want to come for you. Cath, please!"

"I want you to come for me too," Catherine whispered in her ear, turning the vibrator up another notch with a smirk as she moved to such the brunette's nipples, curling her fingers harder.

Sara moaned, the burn in her stomach nearly too much. "Please...will you let me come in your mouth?"

Catherine smirked, removing the vibrator, and her fingers as she lay on her back. "Straddle me?"

Sara moved to straddle her mouth, riding her. "Like this?"

Catherine moaned before poking her tongue out, keeping it rigid.

"Mmmm..." she moaned, riding her hard, looking deeply into her eyes. "Oh God...I love you so much! I don't care what anyone else thinks!"

Catherine gave a loud moan, raking her nails down Sara's back.

"Yess, ohh God. I'm so close, Cath!"

Catherine nipped Sara's clit then slid her tongue inside the brunette deeply.

"OH SHIT, OH GOD...OH...OH YES!" Sara screamed, seconds away.

Catherine moaned against her, flicking her tongue hard.

"CATH! OH GODD! CAAAAAAATH!" Sara screamed, coming hard into her mouth.

Catherine swallowed all Sara gave, steadying her so she didn't fall hard.

Sara carefully laid beside Catherine, kissing her hard. "Oh god, you feel amazing!"

Catherine moaned into the kiss, sucking Sara's bottom lip. "You taste amazing."

Sara held her tightly. "Mmm... I never thought I would say this to you, but...do you want me to take you, for real, with a strap-on? You can say no."

Catherine kissed her deeply. "Yes," she whispered.

Sara took a few calming breaths to even herself out before digging into the bottom drawer, finding a harness and quite an assortment. Colors, shapes, sizes...

Catherine watched her, eyes going over her body. "You're so sexy..."

Sara turned after picking out her items. "You're much better than my imagiination thought," she smirked, pulling on the toys.

"I get lonely," Catherine replied, then blushed.

Sara smiled, laying beside her again. "Hey, I have mine too. It's the downside of working this profession. Personal life is nearly nonexistant," she said, pulling her close and kissing her.

Catherine moaned, running her hands over Sara's back as she returned the kiss.

Sara smiled, purring softly.

"Mmm, I love you," Catherine whispered.

"I love you so much! I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh?"

Sara nodded. "Yes."

"And what if... I wanted it rough?" Catherine asked, tracing Sara's lips with her tongue.

"Depends...what you want..."

"Honestly?" Catherine asked, then moved forward to whisper in Sara's ear, "I want you to fuck me hard."

"Okay, but first I need to ask... One person usually doesn't buy a harness, it's usually for two people, so..."

"I..." Catherine began, her cheeks turning crimson, "I got in case... I didn't want to be unprepared if... we got together..."

"So...how long have you had it?"

"About... five years... I was going to tell you how I felt that night you had that accident, but then everyone crowded around you to take care of you and I just.. chickened out."

Sara held her tightly. "I understand, but I still wish you would have..."

"Me too. I'm not as young as I used to be and I wish we had more time."

Sara shook her head. "Don't say that. We're just beginning and have from now until forever," she said, kissing her softly.

Catherine smiled, deepening the kiss.

Sara moaned softly. "I really do wish you would've said something sooner, but now we have the rest of time. I don't care that we're not young anymore."

"I'm certainly not. Have you seen all my wrinkles?" Catherine laughed.

Sara shook her head. "Honey, you have it wrong. I believe they're called laugh lines."

Catherine smiled, then suddenly kissed Sara hard with a loud moan.

Sara gasped in surprise, then held her close, kissing back. "Mmm..."

Catherine moved a leg over Sara's hip to pull her closer, slipping her tongue into Sara's mouth.

"Oh...mmm..." she moaned back. "I do love you, so, so much!"

"Mmm, I love you too. baby," Catherine replied.

Sara , held her tighter, then realized she couldn't pull her closer and laughed. "Oops, guess I forgot that I can't pull you closer!"

Catherine laughed, kissing her again. "Technically you could if you..." she smirked.

"Well, yes, but I don't want to hurt you by pulling you closer."

"So then fuck me," Catherine whispered slowly by Sara's ear, sucking her earlobe.

"If I do, I want to hear you. I want you to tell me how much you like it, how you want me to fuck you faster, harder... 'Case, Cath, I love hearing you moan just for me," she whispered by her ear, "it's so...irresistibly hot. I want to hear everything."

Catherine moaned loudly. "Please, Sara..."

Sara smiled, kissing her nose. "Is there a position you llike?"

"I'll take it however you want to give it."

Sara smirked. "Well, if you want it **really** rough, how can I spank you if you're lying down?"

Catherine moaned, moving onto all fours. "Better?"

Sara nodded. "There's just one more thing," she said, sitting in front of her. "Would you rather get it wet yourself? I always do that so I'm not hurt."

"You mean, like this?" Catherine asked, taking the tip in her mouth, sucking gently.

Sara moaned, watching her. It was true that neither of them were young anymore, but experience was a great thing in this line of work. They both new ins and outs. She moaned, sitting on her knees on the bed. And, truthfully, Sara loved Catherine even more now than she had before. She was tough, but gentle, so strong, but was putty in her soft hands. The scars on them both showed how daring the were and was proof of what good CSIs they'd been. She just loved her. Sure, the years had aged them physically, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't want to be with anyone else and Catherine, apparently, had the same thoughts. "Oh...that feels good."

Catherine smirked, her head bobbing up and down as she took the full length of the toy in her mouth with a loud moan.

Sara smiled, running her hands over Catherine's back.

With each movement, the toy became wetter and Catherine moved a little harder, pushing the toy against Sara.

Sara could feel what Catherine was trying to do, so she gently held her hair, thrusting into her mouth.

Catherine opened her mouth wider with another moan as she took Sara's thrusts, the toy quickly becoming wetter, almost dripping.

Sara slowly pulled away. bending down to kiss her passionately.

Catherine moaned loudly into the kiss.

Sara's fingers stroked her cheeks. "Cath, listen. I don't care how much we've aged or what we could've done years ago if we'd had the guts. I loved you then, I love you even more now and I'll love you for the rest of our lives and beyond. Sure, we missed a lot of chances, but we have one now and I'm not giving up."

"Good, because neither am I," Catherine smiled up at her, "I love you, Sara Sidle, and I always will."

Sara hugged her tightly, before getting behind her on the bed, her hand running down Catherine's spine. "Ready?"

Catherine's body shivered. "Yes."

The brunette smiled, shocked at how easily she was able to slide in. "Oh...God...wow..."

Catherine groaned. "Oh... Sara!"

Sara smirked, kissing her back. "How does it feel to finally have me where you want me?"

"God... so good!" Catherine moaned.

Sara moaned, starting slowly.

Catherine gave a long moan. "Ohhh..."

Sara kept the pace. "You're so amazing, and smart and strong," she moaned.

"No, you're amazing," Catherine insisted.

"So sexy..." she moaned, carefully gripping her hips. "Does this hurt?"

"Mmm, no baby."

Sara smiled. "Good," she moaned, going a little faster.

"Oh, yes! Mmm, harder..."

Sara pulled out then went back in, careful not to hurt her.

"Oh! Yes! Sooo good!"

Sara moaned, doing it again and again, each time, making certain she didn't irritate Catherine's wound. "Oh! Yes! Mmmm!"

"Mmm, I love you fucking me!" Catherine moaned.

"More honey?"

"God, yes!"

"I will, but first I want to watch you. I want you to fuck me just how you want, ok?"

Catherine moaned at the thought as she moved back hard against Sara. "Yes!"

"Oh! Yes! Come on..."

Catherine moaned with each movement as she increased speed. "Sara!"

Sara moaned, starting to slowly move with her.

As Sara moved against her, it forced the toy deeper and Catherine gave louder moans, bordering in soft screams. "God, yes! Oh, fuck me!"

Sara moaned, pulling out and slamming back in. "Like that?"

"YES!"

Sara did it again, snaking a hand between Catherine's legs to massage the tiny bundle of nerves.

"OH SHIT! YES!" Catherine screamed, getting closer by the second.

Sara went faster. "Oh yes...mmm...so wet..."

"Make me come!" Catherine screamed softly.

Sara pulled out, pinching her clit, rubbing the sides as she went back in. "Mmm, so sexy... Going to come for me, hmm? Can't...hold...it..." she moaned, going faster and faster.

"OH, GOD! SARAAAA! I LOVE YOU!" Catherine screamed as she came hard.

"CAAAATH! I LOVE YOU TOO!" she screamed cumming hard, falling into her.

Catherine stilled, attempting to catch her breath. "You're so amazing..." she managed

"So...are...you..." she panted, pulling away and falling onto the bed beside her.

Catherine leant down to kiss Sara gently, stroking her cheek with a smile.

Sara rolled onto her side, smiling. "I love you."

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just checking because I love you so much honey."

Sara smiled, shedding the toys and puling her close. "Don't leave."

"Leave what?"

"Me..." she answered, blushing.

"Never. I promise."

"Promise? Never?" Sara asked.

Catherine rolled away, reaching into the top drawer of the cabinet beside her.

Sara looked at her oddly.

Catherine rolled back to her. "What's that look for?"

"I just wondered what you were doing."

Catherine smiled. "Close you eyes."

Sara did as she asked. "Okay."

Catherine took Sara's hand gently, kissing the back of it as she slipped a ring onto her finger. "Perfect fit," she whispered.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," Catherine said with a smile.

Sara opened her eyes, her mouth gaping at the nicely-sized diamond ring on her hand. "B-but-but...I-I...you didn't even...I-I mean, y-you just assumed I.. How long?"

"Honey, take a breath a second..."

Sara nodded, taking a deep breath, but it didn't help her nerves and she was visibly trembling.

"Sara, I always hoped someday we'd end up like this. I want to marry you more than anything in this world. I have done for quite sometime," Catherine said softly taking Sara's hands in her own, "Just before you said you wanted me to promise I'd never leave. So now I can't. You see that was my grandmother's engagement ring. She left it to me when she died, and I promised I'd always keep it safe, so it looks like wherever you go, I'll be right there with you."

"I hate to ne traditional...maybe, but I can't really give you an answer without a question," Sara said, her heart thudding against her ribs.

"And I thought you liked breaking the rules," Catherine said in a husky voice as her lips very lightly brushed Sara, then brushed their noses together maintaining eye contact the whole time, "Will you marry me, Sara Sidle?"

"Hmmm, well, I have always wanted to be with you." Sara smiled. "Yes, Cath, I would love to marry you!"

Catherine grinned, kissing Sara deeply as tears filled her eyes spilling down her cheeks.

Sara hugged her, kissing her deeply and wiping her eyes.

Catherine buried her face against Sara's neck as she held her.

Sara held her close, rubbing her back. "Hey, it's ok now. Why are you crying?"

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Honey, twenty four to forty eight hours ago, I should have been dead and now I'm in the most wonderful place I've ever imagined being. With the woman I love who loves me back, so much so she wants to marry me. When I got shot, all I could think about was you and never telling you how I felt. Life has a funny way of working out sometimes."

Sara nodded. "That's very true," she said, hugging her tightly. "But it's ok now. You're so wonderful. And I love you."

"I love you too, Sidle. Always have, always will."

Sara smiled. "Should we sleep or make plans?"

"Make plans as we fall asleep?"

"Okay, but do you need any painkillers?"

Catherine shook her head. "Right now, you're my painkiller."

Sara stood, pulling the blankets back and sliding in. "Come here."

Catherine smiled, moving over into the brunettes arms, aimlessly tracing light circles on her stomach with her index finger. "You really are perfect."

"Yes you are," Sara said, holding her close.

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's cheek. "What would you like to talk about?"

"So, does this mean I can move in with you?"

"No," Catherine said softly, "We'll find our own place. Together."

Sara smiled. "The only thing I've never gotten is not biologically an option, but if Lindsay's ok with it, I'd be happy to be her second mom," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sure she would, though my job would be day office hours so theoretically we could foster."

"Or adopt," Sara said. "I know, it's a lot to consider, but..."

"We should definitely look into it."

"I want to," Sara said with a smile.

Catherine smiled kissing her deeply. "Wow."

Sara moaned softly.

"I can't believe all of this is really happening."

"All of what?"

"Us. Here. Together."

Sara nodded, yawning. "Uh huh..."

"Hey, Sara..."

"Mmm?"

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our lives and I can't wait for it to arrive."

Sara smiled. "I love you. Thank you for not turning me away."

"How could I ever resist you? I love you so much, Sidle."

Sara smiled again, kissing her gently. "Night."

Catherine kissed her back softly. "Goodnight honey."

Sara snuggled into her.

Catherine held her tightly with a content sigh as she fell asleep quicker than she could ever remember.

**END**


End file.
